Feign
Feign is technically one of the half-breed descendants of the Surya bloodline of tailmouths. He was hatched by Jaku, though his own background is complicated by the fact that he was unbirthed even before that by the demigod, Stormcrow, giving him some subtle birdlike features in addition to his Tailmouth body. Traits Feign is by far the least physically strong of the Surya bloodline tailmouths. He makes up for this through his extensive use of magic, which is focussed toward's the Stormcrow's domains of invention, air and death. He considers himself a strategist and is quick to start rattling off plans and tactics, though he often bows to the leadership of Jaku and Tamara when they decide to take charge. At the time of his entry into the Valley of the Serpents, Feign is just over 35 years old, though he stopped aging at 22, when he was reborn by the Stormcrow. Background Pre-Valley of the Serpents Feign started out a fairly normal human under the name Elrich Carter, he attended Miskatonic University under his family alma mater and graduated uneventfully with a degree in anthropology. On his first expidition, he and his team were pulled through a dimentional vortex the Miragia Forest zone of Felarya. After witnessing his friends eaten one by one, he escaped into one of the spirit realms where he encountered the Stormcrow. After years of study under Stormcrow, he eventually earned not only its respect as a student of magic, but also its love as a son. In a show of devotion, Feign allowed himself to be reborn as a human scion to the demigod and returned to physical earth to help further the Stormcrow's goals finding as many new discoveries and secrets as possible, becoming the eyes of the ever curious diety. To this end, he returned to his anthropological research, spending another ten years in the field discovering and observing new intelligent species that the mainstream of humanity had only heard of in rumors. Now though, his research was not for the good of science, but for his new parent. Post-Valley of the Serpents His latest discovery, of what appear to be a new and much more deadly breed of naga, also proved to be his most life changing. In the Valley of the Serpents, he became captured along with Tamara by members of the Chimera Project. After helping Tamara escape, he quickly befriended the tailmouths and attended the births and hatchings of Tasukaru and Suri. He became intimately involved with Jaku a little under a year after the hatching of the two young nagas, and agreed (with Stormcrow's blessing, unbeknownst to the other tailmouths) to be unbirthed by the hermaphroditic naga and reborn himself as a tailmouth. Unlike with Jaku's and Tamara's hatchings, Feign was born at roughly the same size as a newborn, finding his age reversed to adolescence. To compensate, and make himself more combat-capable, he has absorbed the bones of rougly two dozen Chimera Project members to increase his size to that of an adult. External links * Feign. Eka's Chat. Category:Additional characters Category:Tailmouth nagas